DeSTiNed HearTs
by cutieanime
Summary: Aya Hoshino just came back from America... With a guy! This is not your typical goinghome fic... Just read and review! Flames allowed!


Cutieanime: Hey guys! This is A GALS! Fic… Hope you like it!!!! A oneshot! Disclaimer: I don't own GALS!!! Destined Hearts 

"Sigh… It's been a long time since I've left Shibuya." said Aya, a bluish-black haired gal who left for America to finish her studies and was a former 'I love Rei' girl. "I'm curious on what Ran, Miyu, Tatsuki, Yuya, Re-…" she stopped because she can't say that dreadful name. Then, she finally stepped out of the plane in Shibuya Airport.

"Aya, what's bothering you?" said a blonde guy who was together with Aya from America. "N-Nothing, sweetie. I just remembered something." Aya replied. Wait a minute! SWEETIE? Oh yes. That guy is Aya's new SWEETIE! Ehem! Back to the story. "How about let's go to the mall, Kenshi." Said Aya to Kenshi, again, the guy who's her sweetie. "Okay." He replied sweetly and stickily. Huh?

On the other side, Rei, who is now a famous model, was in his dressing room together with number two. "Hey Rei! Let's go out first. Ran is inviting us at the mall." Said Yuya. "I bet she and Miyu will just have some shopping again!" replied Rei. "Let's just go! We're already used to it anyway." Said the blonde.

In a restaurant at the mall, the gang was already there. "Guess what?" said Ran grinning at Otohata, "someone's arriving now and will join us later! It's a surprise." "Why are you looking at me?" said Otohata. The others got the point of Ran and they knew who'll be arriving. Rei thought, 'Why are they smiling? Someone will come? What do I care? Only one has left the group anyway and that's..' Then, he realized that it would be Aya! Then,

"Hi guys! How are you?" "Ehem! Excuse me Miss? Who are you?" said Ran to a bluish-black haired gal. Get it? Aya of course! Aya said, "Silly! Stop joking around Ran. I'm Aya! Don't tell me you forgot me." Everyone was frozen at their places. Including Otohata!

Then all, except for Rei, said, "WHAAT?!!" "you've changed a lot!" said Yuya. "Yeah! Oh my! You stunned me with your look! Where'd you get that?" said Ran. Aya just laughed. Then, she looked around the place and spotted Rei, who was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Then, "Wait aya! Who's he? Is he with you?" asked Tatsuki. Aya replied, "Oh yes. He's.." "Her boyfriend, Kenshi Mitaka. I'm a Japanese too. We met at America." Said Kenshi. Rei was a bit shocked. He also felt a knife stab his heart. Rei thought, 'Why do I feel like this? I feel like I wanna punch that Kenshi dude! Wait! Why would I? It's Aya's life, not mine. Come on Rei!' "Um… Rei? Are you here?" a soft voice said.

Well, it was Aya's and he recognized it. He replied, "Uh… Yes! How are you anyway?" "Wow! Rei spoke a sentence! It's the first time I've heard it." Ran said jokingly. The others laughed, even Aya. Miyu said, "Well anyway, it's good that you found your true love, Aya. We just want your happiness." "We are happy! What are you implying? That I can't make her happy?" Kenshi said angrily. "Hey dude! My girl didn't have that point. If you shout at her again, I'm gonna handcuff you. Is that clear?" Yamato said. Aya pleaded, "Please guys. Stop that. He's right, I am happy right now. He makes my world go round. He cares for me, he lives with me and he loves me." Again, another stab in Rei's heart. What did he hear again? 'He lives with me'? So, they live together.

Then, Aya noticed his undetermined face. She felt some jealousy in his eyes. Yet, it somewhat felt good. Then, Ran said, "I'm glad to hear that. And I'm sure Rei too. Remember last time how he hated you for liking him?" Aya denied, "Oh it's nothing! It's already the past. Right Rei?" "Uh- Yes. That was already 4 years ago. No big!" Rei replied.

Suddenly, Kenshi asked, "Hey! Aya, why didn't you tell me about that? Are you hiding it from me? I thought that we'll tell each other about our past!" "I'm sorry. It's just the past that I didn't wanna remember, Hunny." Aya said with puppy dog eyes. Again, Rei was stabbed by an axe! She didn't wanna remember him? And, 'Hunny'?! Did he hear it right? Then suddenly, he thought, 'Why do I feel this way again? I-I don't care about her anyway!'

Then, Miyu's voice interrupted, "Guys! How about a dance in our favorite para para house?" Tatsuki said with unison, "That's a cool idea! Ranny and I would always win." "Don't! Mami will be there!" Yuya said. "It's okay numbah two! The more, the merrier, right?" Ran said. Miyu, Aya and Yamato laughed while Kenshi said, "Come on Aya, sugar! Let's just have a date. It's so boring to be having that para- whatever dance!" "Whaat?! What did you call our favorite Japanese dance?" Ran shrieked.

Aya said angrily, "Kenshi, I'll go with them whether you like it or not! You've always been thinking about yourself! We've been dating for a million times already and you want me now to reject my friends for just a stupid date?!" Rei thought, "Way to go Aya! He has no right to stop you from enjoying anyway!" Kenshi answered back, "Whaat?! You choose your friends over me? Wait, dearie. Our date means a world to me! You're kidding right?" Aya said, "I'm not kidding! And don't call me dearie! Coz now, we're done!" Kenshi was shocked. He was frozen in his place. Others also can't believe at what she just said.

Then, Kenshi said, "Well if that's what you like, have it your way! Go to hell with them!" Then he left. Aya was so sad about it so she cried. Rei wanted to comfort her but he just couldn't. Because of his PRIDE. Then Miyu said, "I'm sorry Aya. If I didn't brought up with that idea, you two would have still been together." Aya replied sobbingly, "It's okay! I'm supposed to thank you anyway. -sniff- I'm sick of that damn over-confident jerk! No need to-sniff- worry about it-sniff-Miyu." Rei looked at her. Whenever a tear falls down her cheeks, he wanted to wipe them but then, his hands became numb. Finally, Aya stopped.

They went at the para para house because of Aya's request that it would be useless if they don't go. They danced and drank their favorite drinks. Ran and Tatsuki competed with Mami and Yuya. As usual, Ran's team won and the other two has to drink Ran's special juice. Yuck! Then, Miyu and Yamato had a special moment alone.

While the others are enjoying, Rei and Aya were left at the table. Aya was still downcast. Then Rei asked her, "Um… Aya, are you still sad about what happened?" She replied, "Well, of course. But I can't do anything about it again. Wait, Rei, you know, it's not like you to speak long sentences. Haha." "Hey," Rei said, "Why? Am I the only one who changed? Well, you changed a lot too. I can't believe of what you did a while ago." "Haha. How funny! Honestly, I like the new you." She said blushing. "Me too." Rei replied.

Then they sat near each other with Aya laying on his shoulder. They had their own music aside from the para para song and it was a romantic one. And their hearts danced with it and says 'I love you' in every beat.

END

cutieanime: THANKS! Please review!


End file.
